Broken Heart
by xXAnnieSilverxX
Summary: When Jason leaves piper she feels broken. She thought that he was the only one she could love, is she wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Piper's** Pov**

Me and Jason were walking in the woods.

I smiled as I held Jason's hand he coughed and let go of my hand.I looked up at him.

"Piper we need to talk"

"About what?"My smile fading.

"I'm returning to camp jupiter to be with my old friends"

"What about us?what about your friends here?"I backed away from him.

Jason looked away

"Answer me Jason! "I said angrily

Jason looked at me annoyed and sadly and said "We were only together because of Hera." I felt as if he had stabbed me in the heart when Jason said that.I staggered back and fell on my knees and I shut my eyes then i finally opened my eyes

"why Jason?"

"I want to go back to camp jupiter..."

I cut him off " you belong here"

"No piper I belong in camp jupiter with Reyna...I love her

"Jason..."

" Bye piper."Jason bolted into the sky like a blond super man.I stared at the sky and ran back to camp.

**At camp**

I was depressed.I lay on my bed.I heard a knock on the door.

"Beauty Queen you in here?"

I didn't respond then Leo came in " hey piper" he looked at me and noticed something wrong "hey what's wrong" I held back tears then cried and told him what happened...


	2. Chapter 2

**_Pipers Pov._**

I swung my dagger at the brown headed freak he quickly dodged and smirked at me.

"Is that the best you can do?" Leo teased. He quickly put his sword at my neck.I kicked him causing him to trip.I grabbed his sword and it at his back

"Yup" I grinned and leaned in and gave him a grin. I helped him up and gave him a pat " Maybe next time" I winked at him and laughed as he groaned and shook his head.

" Yea maybe " He rolled his eyes and grinned at me. He suddenly looked up and and pointed at the Big House "Look there's a huge crowd over there, lets go check it out."

"Okay" I tossed my dagger in the air and spun it around expertly.

"Showoff" Leo stuck out his tounge and I rolled my eyes "Idiot."

"you know I am." He grinned again and I laughed and punched him.

"THE ROMANS, THE ROMANS ARE HERE!"

I quickly stopped in my tracks, " what..."

Leo quickly raced ahead and I quickly ran after him.

Then I saw him, he was still the same, blond hair, electric blue eyes and pearly white teeth. I knew me and Leo had changed a lot, he had grown longer hair and his brown eyes slowly started changing to a bit of a blue, and I have to say that I changed A LOT my hair had grown long and I began to wear more Greek styled clothes and most new people think i'm Aphrodite herself which is a bit strange.

I saw Jason with Reyna holding hands and I gritted my teeth. I could not believe after so much time he was still with her, I walked away my hair flying but i bumped into someone and gasped.I was knocked to the ground.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm so Sorry."said a voice.

I looked up my eyes flashing.

"Wow your hot...N-No U-uh s-sorry I-I mean..."

I laughed and smirked at him " The 157th person to say that today"

"Uh really?" He looked away and blushed

"Honestly? 158th" I joked

He laughed "Well i'm not amazed"

I rolled my eyes and laughed "Well I haven't seen you around you new or are you with the roman camp?..."

"Well I'm from the Roman camp, let me introduce myself, I'm Ryan Light Son of Jupiter" He gave a bow.

I laughed and curtised "Piper Mclean, Daughter Of Aphrodite"

"I'm suprised you aren't Aphrodite herself."He winked and I laughed "And I am kinda hoping that you can show me a tour?"

"Sure Follow me." I grinned mischievously and quickly began walking away, knowing he was following me.

_**So, I was thinking theres three boys but which one would be cuter?  
-Liper?( leo and piper ) **_

**_-Jasper?( Jason and piper )_**

**_-Ryper? ( Ryan and piper )_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ryan's View **_

"HURRY UP JASON" I yelled into his ear. He groaned and sat up shaking his head and yawning.

"I don't want to go." He whined. I smirked, "What you don't want to see you ex?"

Jason sighed and looked at me annoyed, "Well, she probably hates me and is going to avoid me the whole time" He rolled his eyes "But I miss her... Reyna hasn't been acting the same as she used to," He sighed and shook his head stood off and headed toward his shower. While I rolled my eyes at him.

I knew that he was still in love with piper, he told me constantly, saying she was beautiful without trying to be. I would always laugh knowing that he was exaggerating.I quickly packed up some things in a bag since we were going to camp half blood for a "reunion". I wounder what this piper would be like?

Would she be like Reyna, I doubt since Jason doesn't seem to like Reyna or would she be one of those snotty annoying girls. I wasn't really sure but I wanted to meet her. I wanted to see the girl that Jason had dated and still loves.I quickly zipped up my bag and went outside where I saw several chariots provided by the gods to help us transport to Camp-Half Blood.

_**At Camp**_

I sighed as I got out of the chariots and looked around, the camp was beautiful and amazing at that same time, there was kids that were about 7 years old playing with some swords and there was a large rock climbing wall, with lava pouring down it.I watched as several kids raced to the top. I bumped into someone "Oh I'm sorry, I'm Sorry."

I looked up and saw a girl, she was beautiful, it looked almost unnatural I tried to speak but it was a bit hard.

"Wow your hot...N-No U-uh s-sorry I-I mean..."

She smirked at me " The 157th person to say that today"

"Uh really?" I wasn't sure if she was joking or not. I tried to stop myself from blushing like an idiot.

"Honestly? 158th" She joked and laughed.

I also laughed "Well I'm not amazed"

She rolled her eyes and laughed "Well I haven't seen you around you new or are you with the roman camp?..."

"Well I'm from the Roman camp, let me introduce myself, I'm Ryan Light Son of Jupiter" I gave a bow.

She laughed and curtised "Piper Mclean, Daughter Of Aphrodite"

"I'm suprised you aren't Aphrodite herself."I winked and she laughed "And I am kinda hoping that you can show me a tour?"

"Sure Follow me." She grinned mischievously and began walking away.

"Here we are." She stopped at the lava climbing wall.

"You can't be serious? That's impossible to do." I looked at her in disbelief as a young girl, probably 6 years old raced to the top before any lava could hit her.

I looked at her and she laughed " Come on." She quickly climbed to the top and gestured for me to come up. I grinned at her and flew up to her.

She grinned at me and then slapped me playfully, "Cheater".

I laughed and smiled at her "I know" I leaned toward her and she playfully slapped me away. We both laughed and I saw her become a bit pink. I felt myself turn red.

"Your beautiful." I smiled and leaned towards her not knowing someone was watching.


End file.
